


Moving in Tandem

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: I’ve read so many lovely things where Garrus and Shep have a magical first time, but I can’t see these awkward dorks doing anything other than completely messing up. So, without further adieu, and VERY NSFW: the very first romance scene.]





	Moving in Tandem

Garrus tasted like cinnamon, bringing back childhood memories of warm drinks on cool nights, those rare moments the childhood gang Shepard had run with managed to steal something with actual spice to it. 

Her sudden inhale must have startled Garrus; their kiss broke off and he backed away gently, hands up. “You okay, Shepard?” His concern was immediate and sharp, and while Shepard certainly didn’t mean to laugh at him, she couldn’t resist cracking a smile. 

“Relax. Everything is good, Garrus. More than good.” Ah shit, how could she say this without sounding nothing like Commander Shepard? Shepard and Commander were intertwined now, even in her own head. “You, uh… taste like cinnamon. Human spice we use sometimes.” If she could inhale her words back in that moment, she would have. 

Garrus seemed to take her words as a challenge. “You taste like toothpaste,” he finally declared, faintly challenging, as if he wasn’t quite sure if cinnamon was an insult or not. 

“Garrus, how do you know what toothpaste tastes like?” Resigned to the moment being more-or-less dead, Shepard sat down on the edge of her bed, patting next to her and leaning on Garrus as he joined her, a head on his shoulder. 

A bashful twitch of his mandibles and Garrus mumbled a barely-audible reply. “Ate it once. I was curious to see what the fuss was about.” 

“Is that why I’m missing some?” 

“No comment.” Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Shepard burst into laughter until her sides hurt and there were tears in her eyes, Garrus eventually joining in, rubbing the back of his head and looking faintly embarrassed, but at least willing to own up to it. Where his skin was unarmored, it seemed to be faintly pink. 

There was a surprisingly vulnerability to Garrus just then, something that had come up since Shepard had first proposed this tryst, something she found irresistible. Though still faintly amused, her earlier surge of lust returned with force, making itself known and present and accounted for, thank you very much. Placing a hand on either side of Garrus’ face, Shepard pulled him towards her, kissing him; his eyes widened and then he leaned into it, perhaps finally remembering that he hadn’t just come up to discuss respective saliva tastes. 

Straddling Garrus’ lap, Shepard pushed him down on the bed firmly, all the while kissing him. His hands rose underneath her shirt and she was more than happy to guide him, slipping it off easily, his hands on her own. He reached for her bra and Shepard shook her head. “Let me do it. Human men have a hard enough time.” 

He obliged her by not trying, instead undoing the complicated clasps of his turian casual wear, meant for a hand that had far fewer digits and was much larger. All the while his eyes stayed riveted on her, taking it all in with a groan. “Those are really nice, Shepard. Really… round.” He mimed a gesture with his hands and it took every ounce of her self-control not to start laughing again. As it was, the shit-eating grin on her face must have been tremendous. “Don’t laugh. Turian women don’t have breasts.” 

“Your loss, Vakarian.” His chest was armored, but not his stomach, and when Shepard’s hands drifted down he shuddered from even the lightest touch, reaching up to stroke her nipples gently. “I’m not going to break,” she said in response, getting off him briefly to take off her own pants, impatient at the speed things were going. This much, at least, Garrus understood, and wasn’t afraid to reciprocate in kind, removing the rest of his own clothing, revealing… Uh. How did turians… work, exactly? 

He noticed where she was looking, pulling her gently back on top of him. He was still bony all over, and though it wasn’t a problem as of yet, Shepard could now see why Mordin had warned of chafing so thoroughly. “Are human men not… internal?” Internal? Oh. Oh shit. 

“No. No they’re not, Garrus. How does this work?” Maybe she should have done more research, but Shepard was at least seventy-five percent sure that her extranet time was logged and reviewed, and she really didn’t want that in her search results. 

“Easily.” He positioned her in approximately the right position, Shepard still on top, his hands reaching for her breasts again, caressing and still far too gentle, though she leaned down to force the point. There was so much they both wanted to do and to try, but every movement had a degree of hesitance to it, uncertainty over what exactly it was they were engaging in, and then.. Ah. So turians did have the requisite anatomy after all. That was what Garrus had meant. 

Shifting to accommodate Garrus, Shepard moved her body and hit the hard edge of one of his thigh plates, wincing. “You okay?” His voice was hazy, his attention still firmly rooted upward, still apparently fascinated by the miracle of human breasts. 

“I think we’re going to have to work in tandem here. Count of three.” This was by far the most complicated maneuvering she had ever done,but was it so bad to admit that she was enjoying it immensely? The thrill of discovery, and of feeling so damn safe with Garrus. He was a fumbling idiot about it just as much as she was, but he wasn’t seeing her as the hero of Akuze any longer, the one who defeated Reaper. He was seeing her as just Shepard, and this was what she had craved so badly. 

Their rhythm was difficult to work out. Garrus was so much taller than she was, and they did literally have to count off. It took some of the magic away, and yet they soon found a place where he could move within her, ridges hitting her in just the right places, his hands doing the rest, lips on her own. Oh, this was okay then. Actually this was good. Better than good. Why did more humans not have turian relations? 

Another unexpected upside: Garrus’ ridges brought Shepard close to the edge faster than she had anticipated. In the privacy of her cabin, she could be as noisy as she wanted to be, enjoying hearing his own grunts. Not sexy, perhaps- not like the vids, but it was realistic, and he still tasted like cinnamon beneath her. A stray thought- did all turian bodily fluids taste so good- but then she was brought to a place where thought was no longer as possible.

Moments later and Garrus was there as well, and they stopped moving, Shepard resting on top of him and panting, arms encircling his neck lazily. “Shit, I think you cut my thigh.” A little blood, some scoring on her inner legs. Nothing bad though- kind of nice, actually. 

“This wasn’t great, was it? I mean, it was great. Don’t get me wrong, but-” 

“Garrus, shut up. We’ll get better. We just have to practice.” And suddenly there was nothing she wanted to do more than see how well Commander Shrike Shepard and Garrus Vakarian could fit together.


End file.
